Birdnapped
by WintertheUnicorn
Summary: Yeah I know the title doesn't make much sense since he gets kidnapped as Dick Grayson so... let's just stick with it. Robin torture. Rated T because of mentions of blood and creepy stuff. DaddyBats fluff!


To say that Dick wasn't feeling well was an understatement. He had a temperature of 104.3 but shivered horribly. He had major head aches and all other aches too. And the injuries from last nights patrol weren't any help to the situation.

Bruce didn't even know how he got sick. And for something to stump the world's greatest detective, it had to be a complete mystery. It couldn't have been food poisoning because he didn't eat any food from outside in the past week. Not even at the cave.

But now that he really thought about it, he did receive a pear from a strange lady when Bruce was in a meeting. And about an hour after he ate it, the symptoms started appearing.

He was also forgetting things easily and believed everything he was told, even if it was completely absurd. He once told Dick that he was Superman, and he believed it! Something was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Bruce had an important meeting to go to and Alfred was visiting his niece in England, so he called Roy to come over. He was sure that the disease wasn't contagious so he didn't have to worry about him getting sick.

"Okay. He's still asleep but will probably wake up soon. He has some sort of amnesia so you'll probably have to fill him in on some stuff."

Roy raised his hand to his forehead and saluted the older man. "Roger that Bruce. Um, aren't you going to be late for your meeting." he pointed to his watch.

"You're right. If anything goes wrong call immediately."

Roy pushed the man slightly so that he was outside the door. "Jeez Bruce. You're so uptight. what could go wrong?"

Bruce gave the teen his all famous bat-glare then sighed and walked out the door. Roy smiled and head for Dick's room, his question ringing in his head. What could go wrong?

Boy was he off. After about fifteen minutes of filling in Dick about his life, a large vine crashed though the window. Roy took out his retractable bow and bent down in a defensive stance. He knew about Gotham's villains and knew that this was probably Poison Ivy's doing.

Before he could shoot, red sacks on the plant erupted and released a green gas. Roy tried to not inhale the it but it was too late and he passed out on the ground. Dick looked at the woman.

"Hello Richard. I'm your mother. I'm going to take you home." he was too tired to speak so he just nodded. Ivy carried him away.

A/N: Sorry that Roy was a little OOC in the talk with Bruce. I know that Dick probably should have passed out from the gas too, but one good effect from the pear was the immunity to the evil gases. She really thought this plan out.- Dove

Chapter 2

Dick P.O.V.

Dick found himself tied to a chair, surrounded by trees and vines and all other kinds of plants. Past events started coming back to him. It was like a fog was lifted and he could think clearly again. Ivy he thought bitterly. He felt horrible. He was sweating but was extremely cold and the cut to his side stung badly.

Suddenly maniacal laughter echoed in the large greenhouse. His eyes widened. Joker he thought. What's he doing here? He only really enjoys torturing Robin. He prepared for the worst. Well this is going to be interesting.

Roy woke up to Bruce yelling his name.

"Roy Harper get your lazy butt off the floor!"

He shot up looking rapidly around the room. "Ivy! Dick! Aw crap." he looked up at the clock. It read half past ten. Bruce shot a DaddyBats glare at the teen. "What. Happened." He added emphasis to each syllable.

"Okay so there was this gigantic vine and it crashed through the window. I was about to shoot it but some knock-out gas erupted from these red sacks and I inhaled a little. I saw Ivy coming in and taking Dick and then I passed out."

"Did you bring your uniform?" Bruce asked. Roy nodded and pulled it out of his duffel bag. "I'll meet you in the bat-cave in five." he shot Roy one last glare and stomped out of the room. Roy gulped and went to get ready.

The team was relaxing in the rec. room when they heard the computerized female voice announcing Red Arrow and Batman's arrival, but surprisingly no Robin. "Team, suit up. I'll meet you in the briefing room in five." The teens exchanged confused looks then went to change.

They met with an angry Batman and a shaken up Red Arrow. Batman brought up the holoscreen and pointed to a young boy, probably the same age as their "baby brother". "This is Richard Grayson, ward to Gotham's Bruce Wayne. He has been kidnapped by Poison Ivy, most likely for ransom. Your mission is to get him back."

Super-boy spoke up, obviously annoyed. "Poison Ivy is one of Gotham's villains. Why can't you go rescue him?" Batman whipped his head in his direction to cast him a glare. "Joker has escaped from Arkham. Your focus is Richard. I will send the coordinates to the bioship. Roy will go with you, no arguments. Dismissed." and with a swoosh of his cape, the Dark Knight zeta'ed back to the bat-cave. Super-boy still looked miffed, but his face softened up a bit and showed a hint of worry.

"Wait, Richard Grayson? That kid goes to my school." Artemis said. "He's so annoying. Now I feel kind of bad about all those times I snapped at him." she looked at her feet in regret.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's been kidnapped before. Besides, they won't kill him! They're doing this for ransom." Artemis looked at him.

"How do you know that he's been kidnapped before?" she saw Kid Flash tense up. "Uncle Barry's good friends with Mr. Wayne." She dropped the subject. "C'mon. Let's get this over with."

Chapter 3

He prepared for the worst. Well this is going to be interesting.

"Why hello there Richard. Excited to see ol' uncle J?" he laughed and held Dick's chin up so they were eye to eye. He noticed his flushed and tired face and he mocked sadness and worry. "Oh. You don't look too well." he dropped his chin and stepped back to unzip a black duffel bag. "Well do you know what'll help? A trip to the doctor!" he laughed loudly and brought out a scalpel dried with blood. "This is going to hurt just a little bit." Dick gulped and watched with horror as the maniac with the scalpel stepped closer and closer...

The team switched to stealth mode and dropped out of the bioship into their positions.

"Miss Martian link us up." she nodded and pressed her hands to her temples. "Link established."

"Good." he turned to where Robin would be. "Robin check- oh, right." he sighed. It was odd to work without the young vigilante.

"Where is Robin anyway? Batman never told us why he wasn't at the cave." Super-boy thought.

"He's sick!" Red Arrow said a little too quickly.

"I hope he will recover soon." Aqualad stated.

"Oh, you know Rob. He'll be back in commission before we know it!" Kid Flash said nervously. He looked at Red Arrow, who looked back with the same worry for their friend.

The Joker came closer and carved a J in the boy's chest. The boy screamed loudly in pain but he continued anyway. He chuckled darkly and went back to the bag. He brought out a sort of spray-bottle with a gas that Dick knew too well. The Joker saw his eyes widen and leaned in closer. "Oh no boy. As much as I would LOVE to use my Joker Venom on you, I believe that fear gas would be more... Entertaining." he sprayed the bottle. Before Dick could turn away and hold his breath, the gas already entered his system.

Broken bodies, surrounded by pools of crimson blood, creepy laughter and a crooked red smile, two face, zucco, and other terrors in the boys life flashed before his eyes.

"No, no, NO! Stop it! Stop it, please!" the squirming teen begged. He was choking on sobs and was trembling violently. "No..." he cried. He shrieked again and went limp.

He stirred a couple minutes later and saw the Joker whacking a crowbar in his hands. He noticed the boy had awakened and grinned. "Ah, the boy has awakened. I've noticed that you my boy have extremely pale skin. Just like your uncle. But I put some color on it. And now we'll do the same to you." he raised the crowbar and bashed his knee, shattering it. The boy screamed in pain once more but he just kept whacking. He broke a few ribs and his right arm. "P-please. P-please s-stop." he sobbed.

He threw the crowbar back into the bag and hissed in the boy's face. "For now..."

The team was about to enter the greenhouse when they heard screaming.

"Go!" Aqualad yelled out loud.

They found the Joker laughing evilly and a bloodied and bruised kid unconscious in a wooden chair. "That's him." Artemis said shakily. The team stared at the sight before them when the voice of Batman came over the com. link. "Team, the Joker was spotted at the coordinates that I sent you. Have you spotted him?"

"Yes Batman. We have found the Joker and Richard. Poison Ivy is nowhere to be seen but were still looking for her. Richard is in bad shape and needs medical attention." Aqualad said.

"Have you engaged yet?" he asked.

"No, but we should soon."

"Don't." Batman's commanding and cold voice made all the young heroes freeze. "The Joker is a dangerous criminal and will probably kill you all. I'm about five minutes from your location. Batman out."

Five minutes passed and just as he said, Batman arrived. He crashed through the greenhouse roof (away from Dick so that the glass wouldn't get on him) and tackled the Joker. A large green vine shot out of the forest and pushed Batman to the wall. He grunted and tried to break through but it was too strong.

Poison Ivy came out of the trees and stepped towards Batman. The team jumped out of their hiding place and attempted to attack the two villains. More vines however came out and trapped them.

Ivy blew a pink dust to Batman and he struggled for a bit and stopped. The vine dropped him and he knelt down in front of her. She looked over at the teens. "Dispose of those pests." he nodded and went after them.

Chapter 4

The vines released them and they prepared for attack. Batman charged to Artemis first and pulled out his taser. Before she could aim her bow, the strings shot out and she fell to the ground.

Next was Superboy. He roared in rage and picked up one of the trees. Batman easily dodged and pulled out the case of Kryptonite. He groaned and collapsed also.

Miss Martian used her telekinesis to throw the tree and use it as a bat to hit him. She caught him off guard and he fell to the ground. She came near him but he leaped up and swiped out her feet from under her. He then kicked her side.

Aqualad was giving aid to his colleagues when Kid Flash remembered what Robin had once told him about the spores Ivy used to brainwash Batman. Water. He looked up at the sprinklers and shouted to Red Arrow. "The sprinklers! Shoot the sprinklers!" He shot an arrow and the water gushed out, drenching Batman. He held and shook his head. He looked around at the fallen teens then looked over at Ivy, registering what at happened. He growled at her and kicked her in the side when she wasn't looking. Before he fell to the ground he gave a strong uppercut to her chin. The Joker had already fled, which was very unusual for him.

The two gingers high-fixed each other and noticed that their team was getting up. They checked the boy who didn't look too good and ran over. Batman had already begun untying him and the two helped out. The boy stirred and coughed up some blood. Batman gently picked the boy up bridal style and brushed some tears out of the way. The boy looked up.

"B-batman?" Dick asked. Seeing that the others were still recovering and Superboy was still lying on the ground he whispered softly," yes Dickie. Sshh, rest. You're safe now."

The boy shivered and curled closer to him. "M'kay..." he drifted off to sleep. All the others were standing around Batman now so he covered Richard with his cape. "I'll take him to the Bat-cave where he'll get patched up. As for the team's performance..." the team leaned in closer all looking at Batman now. "...Well done." the team looked happily at each other when Kid Flash broke the silence. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked referring to Richard. Batman nodded and turned towards the Bat-mobile.

Alfred returned home about two hours ago and got a call from Batman to ready the medical table. He hoped it wasn't too serious.

That hope washed away when Batman rushed in carrying Richard. Not Robin, but Richard. "Oh my! What happened to Master Richard?" he inquired.

"Joker." he hissed. He laid him on the table and Alfred began working. His external injuries were that nasty cut on his chest, and many bruises and cuts. The internal were a shattered knee, three broken ribs, and a fractured right arm. His fever had gone down but due to his injuries and stress it rose to 104.7 degrees Fahrenheit. And from the fear gas he suffered mentally.

Batman changed into Bruce Wayne and sat by his ward. He hated seeing him this way; helpless and vulnerable. And he knew Dick hated it too. He stirred and Bruce immediately stood up and hovered over his body.

"B-Bruce?" he asked. Bruce nodded. "How are you feeling? And give me an honest answer." he slightly glared at him for the last part.

Dick was reluctant but answered. "Like crap. I'm freezing and can barely breathe because of my blocked nose, everything hurts, and..." he stopped. "And, what Dickie?" Bruce asked with concern.

Tears threatened to pour out of his eyes and it felt like there was a rock in his throat. "I m-miss them." it was their anniversary in a couple of days and seeing it more than just reminded him.

"Oh Dickie." he pulled Dick in a hug, being careful of his stitches while the teen sobbed in his shirt. It was because of sadness and the pain from his injuries. "Sshh, it's okay Dickie, it's okay. You're safe now. He brought the teen to his full-sized bed and tucked him in. He turned towards the door to walk out but a small hand grabbed his wrist. "Don't go. Please." Bruce smiled and got into the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around his son and Dick snuggled against him, burying his face in Bruce's muscular chest. He fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat and knew that Bruce would always be there for him.


End file.
